


come to my sinful senses

by chocomintscoups (chatdelune)



Series: don't let the strings of fate go unpunished [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Insanity, M/M, Mentions of Murder, POV Alternating, harley quinn!jun, inconsistent dialogs and narrations are my thing ooft, mostly wonu's tho, that one convo about cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatdelune/pseuds/chocomintscoups
Summary: People say that no one defies the Queen, and they always have their way. They always hurt and leave you to rot in the end.Wonwoo knows that and yet, he dives in.





	come to my sinful senses

**Author's Note:**

> no one asked for this but i still delivered another WonHui mess. i have a writer's block and this fic is just a lil push. they/them pronouns for Jun by the way uwu
> 
> EDIT: ok i proofread this cuz i can't ignore the mistakes anymore ooft
> 
> title from Using You by Mars Argo

 

 

"Will you do it?"

Wonwoo looks down at the packet in front of him, straight at the photo of a man smiling brightly on the headshot. This person looks so normal and yet they're considered one of the most dangerous criminals ever existed in history. He hums, turning his head up with a dismissive expression. "Sure, I'll take on their case."

"It's... It's Wen Junhui we're talking about here, Jeon. It's not just some cookie cutter criminal you've dealt with for the past years. You know how..." A frustrated sigh, "... how horrendous they are."

"And I said," Wonwoo takes the packet from the table as his supervisor swallows Wonwoo's fears for him. "I'll take on their case. What could possibly go wrong?"

 

 

 

 

Wen Junhui was an accomplice of the notorious criminal mastermind Xu Minghao. As it was showed, Minghao had done a great deal of crimes in both China and South Korea. His madness had some impact through everyone, as people have been divided into either serving under him or against him. One lucky shot to the head ended his reign, leaving Junhui out to get taken away to a maximum prison for the criminally insane. If Minghao was crazy, Junhui is far worse. They're more inhumane than he was. They were the one in charge of the executions. Junhui likes classics, and the old time executions were usually the ones that go through. And since Minghao loved Junhui, he would get anything his Queen wanted.

Countless psychiatrists have taken Junhui under their supervision. Most of them were found dead after a few sessions. Some, they begged to get replaced because of the fear eating at them whenever Junhui looked at them.

They always have that smile.

A smile that can mean a lot of things.

Jeon Wonwoo, unfortunately, would be one of those psychiatrists betting on their lives. When the board told him that he's assigned to the Queen themselves, he merely blinked and agreed. In fact, he isn't afraid. He has handled a lot of serial killers, psychopaths and sociopaths in his time, nothing can faze him now. Not even Wen Junhui.

People say that no one defies the Queen, and they always have their way.

Wonwoo knows that and yet, he dives in.

 

 

 

 

He steps into the room with the metal door behind him sealing shut, completely trapping him inside the cell. The room is huge, with bland white walls, bright lights and security cameras. At the middle of it stands a cage. The bars are black and it's hard for a grown person to slip through. Inside the cage is an unmade bed with white sheets, a couple of books on the floor stacked at the foot of the bed, a toilet and sink, and a long white cloth tied up at the top of the cage with his patient dangling over in a Spider Man-esque position. From this angle, they look more like a carefree acrobatic than a lunatic criminal. They're slowly spinning, a smile evident on their face as Wonwoo stands a few meters away from the bars.

"Hello," Junhui greets him, voice soft just as the nurses had described. Velvety and smooth, like rich liquid chocolate. "beautiful stranger. What's your name?"

Jesus, they called Wonwoo beautiful. Wonwoo clears his throat, pushing his glasses up with his index finger before speaking. "I am Dr. Jeon Wonwoo. I'm here to replace Dr. Chwe Hansol, I'm certain you've known of what happened to him."

"Ah, Hansol. He was, so far, my favorite, you know? Pity, he couldn't take a simple exercise."

Wonwoo's brows furrow a fraction. They called that an exercise? You don't call someone having a fountain pen lodged into their eye socket and neck torn open an exercise. The man had a husband and a kid. He was young and yet doomed to death by getting assigned to this one. Wonwoo's fate is probably the same.

"Yes, a pity." Wonwoo steps closer, as Junhui stops spinning. "Why did you do it?"

Junhui stares at him, the smile slipping off of his face, replaced with a tight line. At the sight, Wonwoo quickly adds, "I'm not like one of those doctors before me. I'm not jotting down, nor recording anything. The cameras," he points a finger at one, gaze not tearing from them, "I had it shut off. Look, they're not glowing red. I know you like privacy and I respect that. I respect you."

"That's thoughtful of you, Dr. Jeon." Junhui swings down to the ground, graciously putting themselves upright as they continue to stare at Wonwoo.

As Wonwoo plays a staring contest with them, he uses it to study their appearance more. Junhui is tall, maybe the same height as Wonwoo. The black roots of their hair started showing, not such a good transition for their faded shoulder-length purple locks. Their golden tanned skin is blemish free except for a few tattoos on their face, neck and arms. Wonwoo has pictures of those from the packet. All of it are flowers and a tiny heart, which is located on their left cheek below the eye. Their almond eyes are always gleaming, always have this innocent feel on them that somehow convincing enough to say that they're harmless. Wonwoo almost grimace on how skinny they are, judging on the way the fabric hangs on their body. He knows they're not treated right here. The examinations are no joke in this place. It's not even called an examination anymore, it's torture.

Wonwoo steps a little bit closer. They're now at the bars, extending a hand out to Wonwoo. Beckoning him to come closer. Luring him in. "I only want the best for my patients."

"Even if I'm not okay here?" Junhui uses their free hand and points at their temple. "That I'm insane like the others say?"

They look so hurt. The people around them get to them, he thinks. Wonwoo holds their outstretched hand, squeezing it then letting go. "I prefer the term misunderstood."

"That's nice." Junhui giggles; outwardly giggles like a small child. They blink a few times, reaching out to Wonwoo again. Wonwoo takes their hand. "I haven't felt like this for a long time."

"Felt like what?"

"Safe with a white robed man."

 

 

 

 

"You can call me Wonwoo, it's fine."

"Okay, Wonwooie."

"Is it alright to ask you some questions about yourself and Minghao?"

"Of course."

"Uh, um. Why did you and Minghao kill all those people? What's your motive?"

"You see Dr. Jeon, the thing is... we didn't have a motive, not a clear one. I dunno what went on in HaoHao's head, but to me it's nothing but a playtime and taking back life that was wasted by Father. Those people... they're asleep. They've never suffered. They don't deserve to live and experience what we call humanity."

"How can you determine who's asleep or not?"

"Easy. I look into their eyes."

"Their eyes? What's it look like?"

"..."

"Junhui, what do you see?"

"You've suffered too, Wonwooie."

"Huh?"

"I can't tell you how, 'cause I can't explain it."

"Then simplify."

"The greatest cure can only be viewed through the eyes of death."

 

 

 

 

"How was it? Were they creepy as fuck? Did you quit? Please tell me you quit seeing them." Soonyoung bombards him as soon as Wonwoo launches himself on the couch.

The psychiatrist puts his head on the other's lap, sighing as he looks up to Soonyoung's troubled expression. "No, I didn't. You know they need help."

Soonyoung frowns at this while running his fingers through Wonwoo's hair. "It doesn't have to be you who helps them. They're beyond help."

Wonwoo doesn't believe that. He sees the good in everyone. And Junhui? They're plenty good no matter how many mistakes they had done. Instead of saying that, he answers, "I know."

 

 

 

 

Wonwoo comes back the next day, when it's time for lunch. He observes Junhui while they were eating, noting that despite the skinny figure, Junhui eats a lot.

"I want to know something." He starts off, making Junhui turn his way and raise an eyebrow as they chew. "In your days with Minghao, have you eaten a person?"

It's a demented question and he shouldn't be asking this. There's no reason for him to ask this. And yet, he couldn't stop himself.

Junhui swallows, letting out a small laugh. It's a cute laugh, one that's contagious. Wonwoo almost finds himself smiling. "Actually, yes. Just one time. HaoHao had a daughter from this bitch he had gotten pregnant. I met the girl a few times, an adorable six year old. She was so small and delicate, her meat was tender because she was young. Tastes like lamb, though."

Wonwoo started refusing to eat lamb since then.

 

 

 

 

"Were there any recorded conversations between Dr. Chwe and Junhui in the archives?"

"Of course. There's not much information Hansol-ssi had gotten from them, though."

"I still need them. Give it to me."

 

 

 

 

Junhui is spinning on air when Wonwoo comes in, a bright grin blooming on their face when they see that it's their new favorite person. Without stopping their actions, they wave their hand upside down towards the psychiatrist's direction. "Hello there, Wonwooie! It's a great day today!"

"Good afternoon, Junhui." Wonwoo sits a few meters away from the bars, looking up at them with a small smile. "What makes you say it is?"

"It's because you're here. I'm so happy to see you!" Junhui flails their arms around from sheer happiness. They often wonder if Wonwoo would ever come in their cage, just so Junhui can cuddle him just how they used to with their old lover. Wonwoo reminds them of Minghao a lot, but the difference is that Wonwoo is alive and never had blood in his hands. Although best thing about it is that they could see that Wonwoo would absolutely do anything in Junhui’s favor, like how Minghao would.

"Ah, I'm glad I'm here to see you too, Junhui." There's a faint pink on Wonwoo's cheeks, and Junhui is delighted to be the one causing it.

There's a rucksack beside Wonwoo that takes Junhui’s interest. They swing down and kneel by the bars, pointing at the bag. "What's in that, Wonwooie? Is it sweets? Please tell me it's sweets."

"Well, there are sweets alright. And something else." Wonwoo takes a peek inside, a smirk dancing on his lips. Junhui finds it an itty-bitty hot.

They make grabby hands at it, eager to have the rucksack in their hands. As soon as Wonwoo hands it over, Junhui almost tore it open and find packs of lemon candies, some romance novels and a pouch of make up products. Upon seeing all the things they like, Junhui turns to the other. "How'd you know I wanted these? I've been asking for them eversince I got locked in here!"

"I've been doing some research and I thought why not get all these for you? I hope you like them."

"Like them? I love them! Thank you so much, Wonwooie!" Junhui scoots forward, trying to touch Wonwoo. They want to hug him so bad. Not every white robed man would be this caring towards them.

Junhui likes another thing and would do anything to have it.

And that's Wonwoo.

 

 

 

 

Wonwoo steps out and sighs, leaning back to the metal door with head down. He can still do this. It's so draining, but he can. He can help Junhui. He just needs to clear his head. Right now, all that swims in his thoughts is Junhui and nothing else. Clearing his head would be better, but he couldn't seem to. It's like Junhui had him under a spell.

"Hi there." Someone greets and Wonwoo looks up to see a man in a nurse uniform. His eyes are cat-like, kind of like Junhui’s but a little softer. He has a medical mask on, but the man slides it down his chin, revealing a smile. "You're Dr. Jeon Wonwoo, right? The one currently assigned to Junhui?"

"Uh, yeah." He's a bit uneasy, but then again the uneasiness never goes away whenever Wonwoo is on duty.

The man nods, smiling pleasantly. "I'm Jisoo. Come along, I need to tell you something."

Wonwoo should know better than trusting other people in this facility, but this man carry such an effect like Junhui that Wonwoo couldn't do much but follow. They enter an area Wonwoo isn't supposed to be in, a nurse's quarters of some sort.

"They were once a good person, you know?" Jisoo starts as he removes the latex gloves and throws it in the bin. "A real sweetheart. They're sensitive and quite a spazzball sometimes, but they're nice. They were so pure, so innocent that you're drawn to drive every evil thing that will harm them. I remember when they told me they're seeing someone, who turned out to be Minghao. He turned them into this."

Jisoo frowns at the memory, and Wonwoo is taken back. He doesn't suit that expression. "Twisted them around and pushed them to their limits until one day, they just became remorseless. They stopped going home to our apartment. I've seen them on the news and I was so upset and felt betrayed, but I knew they would get caught and locked away, so I asked my superiors to move me as a nurse here. That way, I can still take care of Junnie even if it's just in a distance."

"How did you know Junhui, may I ask?"

Jisoo sighs, "We met during high school, in music club. We got assigned to be partners for a piece and had been stuck together since. He's my dearest friend. Kind of like a little sibling to me. If only I can turn back time and prevent Junhui from meeting Minghao, I'd do it."

Wonwoo takes that in, mentally noting them. He can ask Jisoo more about Junhui later on.

"Why are you still sticking around? Most doctors would quit after a few days of being around Junnie." There's a pinch of resent and curiosity laced in the nurse's voice.

"I can't quit now, I want to help them. I'm not here to take Junhui apart and put them back together, I'm staying because I want to help them get better." Wonwoo says, and he means it.

"Here, take this." Jisoo hands him a small black key, a little rusty on the edges and cold when the elder presses it on Wonwoo's palm. "It's the key to get inside their cage."

"Why are you giving me this?"

"Because," He smiles, and Wonwoo's uneasiness disappears completely. "I trust you."

 

 

 

 

The first time Wonwoo unlocked Junhui’s cage, the Queen threw themselves on him for a hug. For the whole session, Junhui was latched onto him like a snake, answering questions while they trace Wonwoo's jawline with their fingers until the psychiatrist has to go.

"From now on, whenever I come over, I'll be inside with you. Is that okay?"

"It's more than okay, Wonwooie. You're always welcome in my kingdom." Junhui tells him with their signature smile and the gleam in their eyes. It should scare Wonwoo away, but instead draw him in further.

 

 

 

 

A queen without a king is still a queen, Junhui had always known that eversince they had lost Minghao.

A prince arrived in the queen's kingdom a few months ago.

Junhui's willing to grant this prince a higher position and be by the queen's side.

 

 

 

 

"You never answered my question."

Junhui stops playing with Wonwoo's fingers, wide eyes in confusion. "What question?"

"Why did you do it?"

For a long time, they fixed their eyes on the table, probably thinking what was that 'it' Wonwoo is asking for. Then they click their tongue, smiling brightly again. "Ah, Hansol's exercise?"

Wonwoo nods. "Yes, you haven't told me why."

"I got bored of him." Junhui simply replies, continuing to play with his fingers. Wonwoo swallows dry, thinking that if Junhui gets bored of him, he'll die too.

 

 

 

 

He knows it wasn't right. It's a bad idea. But as he pushes inside Junhui with them writhing in pleasure underneath him, he knows he had fallen in the hands of the Queen too deep.

 

 

 

 

"Wonwooie?"

"Yes, kitten?"

"Please don't ever leave me."

"Junnie, I may walk out of that door at the end of every session, but you always have my heart."

 

 

 

 

The next morning, Junhui gets woken up by the sound of a lot of footsteps. There are guards all around their cage, guns pointed at them. They roll their eyes, standing up with legs still wobbly from last night's activities.

"Hands up, Wen or we'll shoot!"

Junhui does what they're told, as they get cuffed and dragged out of the cage. They watch as the guards go in and take their lover out, putting him into a stretcher with a cloth draped over him. One of the guards comes up to the other beside them and says something, but Junhui is too focused on watching Wonwoo get taken away from them. These people are taking their Wonwoo away. Junhui turns their head to the guard, "Where... where are you taking my Wonwooie? Where? Where, where, where?! I want him here! Why are you taking him?! He's mine! Mine only!"

They begin thrashing and screaming, tears leaking down their cheeks. The guards try to contain them by holding them down and putting a mask in case Junhui tries to bite them. They get wheeled into a room where something gets injected in their veins that makes them feel like they're floating. Junhui briefly feels getting stripped off, water spraying on them, rough hands on them. It's enough to make them forget that Wonwoo left, that Wonwoo got taken away.

For a brief moment, Junhui lets go of everything.

The cage is spotless clean when they come back. They frown when the guards push them in, sealing the bars again and leaving them alone. It was red before they went to sleep, why is it white again?

A part of Junhui's brain clicks, telling them to seek if it's still there. They lounge forward to the book by their bed, the huge black one with hollow inside and opens it, seeing nothing but a piece of paper.

'Look under your bed. Don't let the others see it. I know he's important to you. And I know that you were important to him too. I'll always be around to keep you safe and well. Love you, Junnie. - HJS'

Junhui grins as they drop the book on the floor, crouching down under their bed to see a jar with what they're finding for floating inside. They take the jar and examine it, gazing at it lovingly and placing it back under their bed. They stand up and tug on the cloth hanging above to swing onto.

"Thank you." They mumble under their breath.

 

 

 

 

The metal door opens. Junhui continues to spin. Footsteps.

After a few spins, they remember the first time Wonwoo stepped into their room. They were at this exact position, wondering why there's a beautiful being standing outside their bars.

Junhui looks at the person, swiftly getting down on their feet. They go forward and lean on the bars, tilting their head. "Hello there. Who are you?"

"My name's Dr. Kim Mingyu." The tall man says, keeping eye contact. "I'm here to keep you company, Junhui."

"Where's Dr. Jeon? He's in charge of me. He hasn't visited. I'm getting sad."

Dr. Kim breaks the contact, glancing around the area anywhere but Junhui. Here it goes. The fear kicks in. "He—um—he went somewhere for a while. It might take him long, so I'm here to replace him in the meantime."

"Oh." Junhui nods, taking that information in. "When he comes back, tell him to visit me."

Dr. Kim looks like he wants to leave, and Junhui understands. They want to leave too. "I-I will."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Wonwoo never came back.

But that's okay.

Junhui has his heart.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hi um im sorry for this fic
> 
> i know the characterizations were out of line, i practically murdered (lol) their personalities but nonetheless i really hope you liked it :>
> 
> thanks for reading! kudos and comments would be greatly appreciated!  
> main twt @wenjeons  
> writing account @badmsfrosty


End file.
